Esta noche
by The Mistress of Crossovers
Summary: Un drabble pequeño. Los pensamientos de Kaldur después de una batalla. Crossover! Justicia Joven y los Jóvenes Titanes.


Título: Esta noche

Resumen: Termino siendo una noche buena. Drabble.

-Espero que sepan que los odio a todos.-

-Ah, vamos, chiquillo, para de estar tan molesto! Es una noche de festejo!-

Le trajo mucho gusto a Kaldur escuchar que alguien más tratara de hacer que Robin dejara de ser tan serio. Habían ganado una gran pelea! La noche era para bailar y pasarla bien. No para uno quedarse parado contra las paredes de la Montaña, tirándole miradas oscuras a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado.

-¡Me tiraste por una ventana!- El chico enmascarado le grito a la chica naranja, quién sólo sonrió y le ofreció la mano. -Ándale, Robin, no seas tan aburrido. _Mi_ Robin no es tan serio.-

Al ver que había alguien tratando de hacer que el miembro más joven del equipo se pusiera a divertirse, Kaldur escogió enfocarse en el resto de su equipo.

M'gann, Zatanna, y Artemisa todas estaban con los dos adolescentes más graciosos de sus visitantes. Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban riéndose a carcajadas y no parecía como si les molestara encontrarse en un mundo nada como el suyo. Raquel se encontraba sentada en la butaca al lado del otro Robin, un chamaco más alto pero menos serio que el de Justicia Joven, y parecía como si estuviera gozando de la noche.

Al momento, Wally, Conner y Roy no se encontraban dentro de la Montaña. Kaldur no sabía a donde se habían ido, pero sí sabía que a donde fuese que se habían ido, lo más probable era algo travieso. Eran un bonche de sinvergüenzas cuando estaban todos juntos.

-¿Oye, Kaldur, por qué estás tan serio? ¿Tengo que meterle una paliza a alguien?-

El adolescente de Atlántida sonrío al escuchar la vos de Wally. _'_ _Si piensas en el diablo, es bien probable que escoga aparecer, aparentemente_.'

-No, Wally. ¿A donde te fuiste?- Le pregunto al pelirrojo mientras que caminaba hacia él. -Por favor dime que no te pusiste a hacer planes para meternos en problema.-

Con una sonrisa que prometía sólo travesuras, Wally tiró su brazo por encima de los hombres de Kaldur. -Calma, camarada. Calma. Oye, ¿sabías que Orwell era un buen escritor? Me forzaron leer ese cuento de animales para lectura del verano y se me ha pegado la costumbre de usar esa palabra.-

Kaldur sabía bastante de George Orwell. Era un humano con ideas pésimas pero brillantes. Y era uno de sus escritores favoritos, pues, cada vez que buscaba un libro para leer para pasar el tiempo, casi siempre terminaba leyendo uno de sus obras clásicas.

-Llevo buen tiempo diciéndote esto, amigo.- Kaldur sacudió la cabeza, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa colgando de los labios. -Pero, en serio, dime a donde fuiste.-

Wally no le contestó. Simplemente se quedo callado. Pero la sonrisa satisfecho que lo hacía parecerse un poco a un lobo termino creciendo.

Kaldur sabía más que muchos lo peligroso que este metahumano podía ser. Pero también sabía que no valía la pena tratar de hacerlo hablar cuando escogía mantener la boqueta gigantesca que tenía.

Estaba seguro que, más adelante, iba a terminar teniendo que aguantarse los regaños de la Liga de justicia. No sólo habían enfrentado un peligro multi-dimensional sin haberle dicho nada a ellos, pero tambien había dejado que Starfire tirara a Robin por una ventana para que el chico murciélago pudiera atrapar a uno de los villanos. Y ahora con lo que sea que Wally había preparado, el chico de la piel oscura sabía que el regaño iba a ser aún más fuerte.

Pero, por el momento, iba a aprovecharse de la noche buena. Nadie había muerto y habían derrotado al malo que había tratado de destruir dos realidades.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco de verdad o retos?-

Si esto hubiese sido un día normal, Kaldur le hubiese dicho que no, no quería jugar algo tan infantil. Pero no era un día normal. Y jugar algo tan infantil no iba a matarlo.

-Okay.-

* * *

Sólo un cuento pequeño para poder acostumbrarme a ser escritora. Si quieren dejarme un _review_ , me harían muy felices! Es mi primera vez publicando algo en español!

Y más adelante estaré traduciéndolo al inglés.


End file.
